<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Highs and Lows by Kroissant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944811">Highs and Lows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant'>Kroissant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Sonia and Leon being absolute dorks, fluff storm, lengthy Sonia character study based off my personal experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To think that these two fledglings were once so small and feeble, one coming out victorious and full of high hopes and another, lost and wayward and uncertain. </p><p>The rift between them was impeccably complex, many highs and lows, but like the changes of the seasons, something new blooms in its place. With some help along the way, Sonia and Leon were able to repair what was believed to be lost, their bond stronger than ever.</p><p>Based on personal experiences and from prompt generator -- Person A and B chat up a storm and are later caught sleeping next to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Highs and Lows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is Kroissant!</p><p>Here's another douse of what I happily call as my therapy, self-indulgent fanfic -- starring a familiar pairing, Leon/Sonia!</p><p>I had lots of fun writing this, mostly with their interactions (which were heavily based off of my weekly zoom hangouts with my two BFFs, not romantic though), and of course, and a sneak peek of my personal struggles and experiences as I embark into a new path in my life.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observation, comprehension.</p><p>Analyze, evaluate, create.</p><p>Report, record, alphabetize.</p><p>Little coffee breaks in-between, five minute snuggles with Yamper, going for an outdoor stroll around the neighborhood and greeting passersby, assisting Gramps with his beloved garden, insinuating a heart-to-heart together with Granny, and quick briefings and updates via Rotom with her stellar assistant Hop whose temporarily stationed at the Isle of Armor with Victor and Gloria.</p><p>Morning, noon, and night—from Mondays to Fridays (and in some cases, extending further well into the weekends).</p><p>From there, the cycle repeats like clockwork.</p><p>This was, for the most part, Sonia’s schedule.</p><p>Was it painstaking? Frankly, yes.</p><p>Does she get any time for herself? Not so much as she had hope.</p><p>But was all of this worth it? Oh, heck to the YES.</p><p>With Granny stepping down, Sonia made it her duty to take her place—thus, becoming the next regional Professor of Galar.</p><p>Getting to where she was now wasn’t exactly a cakewalk.</p><hr/><p>Nine years ago, at the Wyndon Stadium—where Sonia easily won against Nessa, barely scraped by with Raihan and then...brutally losing against Leon, broadcasted on live television for all to see and replay her frustration, her humiliation, her <em>defeat.</em></p><p>Her old friend Leon who shone like the sun, his future stellar and bright and infinite, boundless of strings and rules—that dolt was everywhere, his annoying face plastered on the front cover of magazines, on billboards, posters. The talk of the town, the pride, and joy of their home.</p><p>And as for Sonia...</p><p>Well, it was time to go back home.</p><p>Purchasing a one-way ticket, she returns to the wild, open plains, rolling hills and pastures—Wedgehurst; the starting line of her journey, the same place where she blissfully embarks and sadly ends in a screeching halt.</p><p>Though the memories were getting foggy and unclear, Sonia would still recall the painful nightmares she'd have since her defeat, a certain voice mocking, belittling her for freezing still amid battle, for unable to react sooner to her Pokémon’s defeat, and...for fleeing thereafter, refusing to witness Leon’s iconic victory pose and being crowned the new Champion of the region.</p><p>No, it was too much for her to bear.</p><p>It was torture already to have herself be shown on television. And so, with that, Sonia stripped herself of everything that reminded her of her pain. After much contemplation, she released her Pokémon in the wild, all except for Yamper who was there from the beginning.</p><p>Nessa would be there, inviting her for random outings to lighten her spirit. Granny and Gramps would check up on her from time to time. Oftentimes, Hop would drop in to pay a visit with his Mom’s delicious sweet-and-sour curry.</p><p>Then there’s Leon.</p><p>He worked hard—excruciatingly hard, to help her get back on her feet.</p><p>It was annoying at first, how he’ll randomly show up to take her outside for a stroll, or to unexpectedly give her a call from her Rotom phone (sometimes even after midnight) and just...well, be Leon.</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you keep calling me? I said to STOP!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care! Just let me talk to you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine! Then go and TALK for all I care!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I talk, you better be LISTENING!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ugh! Fineeee…”</em>
</p><p>Rocky at first, but gradually, the two childhood friends managed to reconnect and rekindle their friendship.</p><p>If it weren’t for Leon’s persistence and his stubbornness, there wouldn’t be another ‘next time’ for either one of them.</p><p>The fact that he had to constantly remind her and let her know how insanely strong and amazing she was, how it was an honor to battle against her for the final round, and how heartbroken he was when he couldn’t find her face in the crowd as he was bestowed with the Champion cape and trophy…</p><p>Somehow, it made things a little better.</p><p>A little clearer, a little bearable for Sonia to finally say farewell to those sorrowful days and to keep moving, to keep smiling and to never look back on it.</p><p>Her journey of self-discovery, to find herself was about to unfold, and it was waiting for her.</p><p>For the next few years, Sonia stayed at Wedgehurst, busy babysitting after Hop, assisting Granny in her lab, and supporting her friends who went on to qualify for spots as gym leaders. Attend and cheer Leon as he annihilates his opponent, week after week.</p><p>More books to read, more things to know, more places to see and explore, people-watching, and running errands for Granny.</p><p>Still, there were ups and downs, obstacles that would constantly hinder her. When reality hits her, she’ll shrink and cradle herself and weep under her sheets, of how cowardly she was back then and the lack of control she still has in her life.</p><p>A forlorn wanderer, searching for something that may one day define her, gives her a sense of fulfillment, one which she’ll be able to truly be proud to call her own, becoming her ultimate resolution and revelation.</p><p>When she lost against Leon, everything went south.</p><p>Her hopes and dreams, shattered and broken like glass.</p><p>Becoming Champion was all she could ever hope for. With that out of the window, she didn’t have a clue what to do next, not sure where to go from here nor to start something new.</p><p>While her old friend Leon got the habit of getting lost, Sonia tended to overwhelm herself with doubts and concerns. Uneasy and negative thoughts that would come and prowl at her in her sleep—goading how she wasn't good enough, or if she'll ever <em>be</em> enough.</p><p>Many times, Sonia would find herself in a daze, mulling her true purpose in life, or when it was her turn to shine. When will the day come for her to prove to everyone, to Leon and especially to <em>herself </em>that she has the potential to do something bigger, something greater, to prove her self- worth, that she could shine just as bright and dazzling as Leon.</p><p>Then came a delivery from the mail.</p><p>‘Chronicles of the Darkest Day’—a dusty, 450-paged green-leather bound book centering on Galar folklore.</p><p>It took a spark of curiosity, a sense of nostalgia, and the flipping of page one for Sonia to finally embark on another spectacular journey—one that was specially made just for her.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>As a child, her lifelong dream was to leave a mark in the world. To be passionate about something—<em>anything</em>, really—and possibly hope to inspire others.</p><p>Immediately, Sonia sought out to be the Pokémon Champion, a dream which she believed, back when she was eleven, to be what her goal in life should be.</p><p>Turns out that that wasn’t the right door for her to open.</p><p>Truthfully, it wasn't even hers, to begin with. It had always been Leon's to pursue.</p><p>...But a professor?</p><p>Huh, now that was something new. Yet, it was something that rang some sort of familiarity in her. With Granny’s boundless supply of books, piles of research, inscribed theories, and her steady, wrinkly hand reaching out to her...it was all calling for her.</p><p>And all Sonia needed to do was to close the distance, to accept and claim what would be rightfully hers. The second she went over to that door, injected the key and turned it, right then and there...everything became crystal clear.</p><p>The world became a whole lot bigger, more vibrant, more exciting.</p><p>All along, what she wanted was right in front of her.</p><p>From Crybaby Sonia, Trainer Sonia, Semi-Final Frontrunner Sonia, Lost and Miserable shut-in Sonia, Wandering Sonia, Budding Assistant Sonia.</p><p>Now, fully-groomed and blossoming Professor Sonia.</p><p>Confident, satisfied, and <em>happy</em> Sonia.</p><p>It took a while, a few bumps in the road, plenty to be done, and so little time to do what she wishes to do. But here she was, ready to spread her wings and fly, ready to give it her all.</p><p>Down the road, failures are bound to be made...but oh well.</p><p>Luckily for Sonia, mistakes have already been made...and will be plenty more in the future. That’s what life’s all about, you know?</p><p>Yamper, Nessa, Granny and Gramps, Hop, Victor, and Gloria—they were counting on her, to support and aid her in any way they can.</p><p>And the very first of them all—her first number one fan, the shining beacon, the former champion and current owner of the highly-acclaimed Battle Tower, her best friend, her <em>boyfriend</em>.</p><p>Knowing <em>him</em>, there’s no doubt he’ll want to join in on the bandwagon and take the next steps of her uncharted future along with her.</p><hr/><p>Tearing her eyes away from her book, Sonia casts a quick glimpse at the clock hanging on the wall.</p><p>Five minutes before 8 PM.</p><p>Sonia grins widely. “Better get ready,” Sliding the cluttered books and piles of documents on the other side of the table, she freshens herself up, untying and retying her ponytail to try and make herself look presentable.</p><p>The screen of her Rotom pad lights up, catching her attention.</p><p>A familiar name pops up, along with the image of her boyfriend’s sunshine smile. Sonia giggles, a mix of happiness and excitement stirring her insides.</p><p>With the press of a button, his face appears on the screen.</p><p>“SONIAAAAAAAAA!”</p><p>“LEONNNNNNNNN!”</p><p>Their coordinated greeting surprisingly synced up, which set off an echoing effect in the room. Sonia cringes in her seat but still throws her head back, laughing at their idiocy.</p><p>Yup, they shared one brain cell.</p><p>Once her laughter ceases, Sonia fixes her attention to the screen.</p><p>“Hey, Lee?”</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Lee? Hey, you still with me?”</p><p>The screen glitches, but Leon’s face remains frozen—his mouth wide open, eyes as big as saucers, and white teeth gleaming. Sonia stifles her chuckles and shakes her head. Leaning in, she quickly presses a few buttons to capture it, automatically saving it into her photo album for future blackmail.</p><p>“Hey, Son, what was that? Did you just take a picture?”</p><p><em>Crap. </em>"No, I wasn't!" Sonia sputters and internally curses herself for getting exposed. "You're just hearing things!"</p><p>“Yeahhhhhh, right,” And then he laughs, loud and booming and joyful.</p><p>Sonia slips another wide grin, cocking her head to the side and admiring his profile, his laughter warming her insides.</p><p>“How are you by the way?” Leon starts, catching her attention.</p><p>“Doing well,” Sonia replies, fingers naturally threading the strands of her hair. She peers over her shoulder, spotting an adorable ball of ashen fur resting under the coffee table. “Yamper’s doing pretty good too,” A short pause. “And you, Lee?”</p><p>A moment passes and Leon casually shrugs. “I guess I’m alright,”</p><p>Sonia narrows her eyes. “You guess?”</p><p>Leon gulps, looking the other way. He scratches the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.</p><p>Setting her hands on her hips, Sonia gives him a long, hard stare. "Fess up, Lee. Tell me what's wrong." Her eyes soften and so does her tone, changing from seriousness to that of a whisper. Even her smile has dropped, which alerted Leon that this was a serious matter.</p><p>The pair doesn’t speak nor move, letting the silence drag on for a good two minutes.</p><p>Sonia scowls, crossing one leg over the other. Lifting her chin, she narrows her eyes, taking a minute to soak in her boyfriend’s current state of appearance.</p><p>Without the maroon suit, Leon wore the white undershirt and flurry white tie as if it were one of his casual tees. Albeit his dashing good looks upbeat persona, there was something still odd that made her worry.</p><p>And Sonia could see it—clear as day. Heavy bags under his beautiful golden eyes, his bushy eyebrows slightly creased and—wait, was that a five o’clock shadow?</p><p>"You sure you're okay?" And she means it.</p><p>Sonia watches closely, watches him inhale a long, deep breath, exhales it, and finally looks at her, dead in the eye.</p><p>“Just tired,” Leon admits, dropping his smile. “Bit stressed, but I’m hanging there,”</p><p>Sonia hums, cheek resting against her fist. “Have you slept?” She presses.</p><p>Leon closes his eyes, nursing his throbbing temple. “About...three hours?” Four, maybe?” His rushed words could barely get picked up by the speakers, yet it still reaches her all the same.</p><p>Sonia glances at the monitor and sighs. “Lee, we’ve talked about this...”</p><p>Leon barks another fit of laughter. "Can't help it, you know? Almost every day, there's something new going on here. The staff, the building, the atmosphere... a new place, a new world. It's all-around amazing." How he describes his new job, his new place, how his eyes would gleam and glow and <em>alive</em> he'd be whenever he shares discoveries like this with her. </p><p>This was the real Leon, <em>her</em> Leon—the same eleven-year-old knucklehead whom she gradually fell for to; nine years later and he hasn't changed since. He'd grown tall and changed some aspects of his personality considerably, a bit matured and level-headed, but still the same old person with exuberant energy, the goofball she'd come to know and love.</p><p>Sonia cracks a smile, listening to his pleasantly sweet-sounding, low and mellow voice and nodding quite often as he rambles on about his work.</p><p>"I'm glad you're adjusting well to your new title." She comments and shakes her head again when Leon flashes her the biggest of smiles.</p><p>From the accounts he'd shared with her thus far (and the many random photos and texts he'd send to her via text), it seems there wasn't much to worry at all.</p><p>He was having an absolute blast, passionately driven to be the best he can be for not only him but for the next Champions in the making. As tired as he may be, he still tries hard to give it his all into everything, and clearly, it shows.</p><p>“So, I was thinking…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Leon went red, clearing his throat and rubbing his neck even more.</p><p>“Whatcha hiding now, Lee?” She teases, prodding him with more of her senseless teasing.</p><p>He gives her a side-glance, the blush darkening his cheeks. "Soooo...Any chance you could maybe, drop by over here with Yamper? I'll be glad to give you guys a personal tour around the Battle Tower. It'll be fun! I guarantee it!"</p><p>Sonia sighs, leaning back on her chair. “Thanks for the invite, Lee, but I might have to pass. Still busy here,”</p><p>He nods once, twice, and puts on another grin. “Yeah, I know. I get it. Not gonna blame you. It gets really busy here too.” He laughs again but at this point, Sonia already sees what’s bothering him.</p><p><em>You don’t show it but I can tell when you’re hurting, Lee. </em>Casting a quick look at her fully booked schedule, Sonia crinkles a slow smile before retracing her eyes back to his. “I’ll...see what I can do,”</p><p>“Really? You mean it?”</p><p>And Sonia laughs; goodness, he was adorable! If only he were here, she’ll be peppering kisses all over his face.</p><p>“Anything for the Champ,” She ensures with a wink.</p><p>“Ex-champ,” He corrects her, completely unfazed by her playful gesture.</p><p>Sonia sticks out her tongue. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,”</p><p>He laughs and so does she.</p><p>Leon dips his head into his arms and sighs deeply. His eyes linger on her in a loving gaze. He slowly extends his hand out, frowning as his fingers are met with the cold texture of the screen. “Man, I’ve missed you, Son.”</p><p>Sonia smiles sorrowfully. "I've missed you too, Lee," She strokes her fingers along the monitor, tracing the strong outline of his jaw. "Wish you could be here so I could give you a hug,"</p><p>Leon sighs, eyes half-closed. “I’d like that.”</p><p>For the next hour or so, they’ve pressed on with their talk, dismissing their obvious longing for one another in favor of catching up with the latest gossip and updates of what’s happening—Nessa and her latest modeling, Raihan and Piers becoming mentors for Marnie and Bede as they were the up and coming gym leaders in the next forthcoming weeks, Hop’s expedition in a foreign place, together with siblings Victor and Gloria. The list goes on and on.</p><p>As Sonia sits up to readjust her chair, she catches Leon opening his mouth wide and yawn.</p><p>“Getting sleepy there, big guy?”</p><p>Leon rubs his eyes tiredly but shakes his head. “Hmm...I’m not,” He pauses, letting another yawn escape out of him. “Nope. Not sleepy yet,”</p><p>“Don’t argue with me now,” Sonia warns, booping him on the ‘nose’. “Run along now, you big baby. Off to bed with you,”</p><p>Leon stubbornly shakes his head.</p><p>Sonia glares at him, only to fail miserably as her eyes start to droop. She covers her mouth with both hands, opening her mouth and gulping a lungful of air.</p><p>“Is that a yawn I see?”</p><p>Sonia hums but doesn't push further.</p><p>“Go to sleep,” He urges.</p><p>“I should be saying that to you,” She counters, sticking out her tongue again.</p><p>Leon releases an airy laugh. Spreading his arms across his office table, he nestles his head on them. “Goooo toooo sleeppppp,”</p><p>“Nooooo wayyyy,” She debunks, nestling her head on top of her folded elbows.</p><p>They simply stare at each other, the silence a prolonged and comfortable one with Yamper’s loud snoring in the background.</p><p>“End the call, Lee,”</p><p>“No, you do it,”</p><p>Frowning, Sonia pokes her finger at the screen, booping his nose for the second time. “No, you,”</p><p>Leon chuckles, his head bouncing to his liveliness. “Don’t be silly. You do it!”</p><p>Sonia groans, burying her face deeper into her arms. “Quit being a baby and just end the damn call already…”</p><p>Leon grins toothily. “And what if I don’t?” He plays along, but a minute passes and there’s no response.</p><p>“Hmm? Son?”</p><p>Curious, Leon glimpses at the screen. He pins his gaze on his girlfriend whose sleeping face catches him off-guard. A wake of drool trickles down the corner of her lip, brows scrunched up together.</p><p>A second later and a loud snore erupts, no doubt belonging to the stubborn redhead. She pesters him to end the call and sleep, only to end up being the first to hit the hay.</p><p>
  <em>How beautiful. </em>
</p><p>Leon moves forward, pecking her ‘forehead’ on-screen. “Love you, Son. Sleep tight now.” Resting his head back into his arms, he takes one last look at Sonia before drifting off to wonderland.</p><hr/><p>The front door opens, revealing Granny Magnolia.</p><p>With a cane at hand, she strides through the jointed-kitchen and dining room, eyes wandering in search of her missing granddaughter. A blur of orange catches her eye and she heads further in.</p><p>The more she advances, the louder she could hear the restless snores. <em>That girl. She must’ve overworked herself again. </em></p><p>Approaching the messy-looking office, Magnolia brightens up when she spots her young successor. But she wasn’t alone.</p><p>“My, what do we have here?”</p><p>A few inches away from the sleeping granddaughter was her Rotom pad, with a familiar face etched on display, who slept soundly as the latter, a drooling mess and equally snoring as loudly as his counterpart.</p><p>Magnolia teeters over to the nearby couch, snatching the blanket and placing it over the sleeping young woman.</p><p>
  <em>“Mhmm…’amper, that tickles…”</em>
</p><p>Magnolia smiles wider, stroking her granddaughter’s head fondly. She notices the sleepy woman visibly tense, then relaxes and lowly mutters, “Mhmm...M’eon.”</p><p>Stepping back, Magnolia watches over them fondly with amusement instilled in her eyes. “You two have grown considerably,” She murmurs, “I cannot wait to see what lies in store for the two of you.”</p><p>To think that these two fledglings were once so small and feeble, one coming out victorious and full of high hopes and another, lost and wayward and uncertain. The rift between them was impeccably complex, many highs and lows, but like the changes of the seasons, something new blooms in its place. With some help along the way, Sonia and Leon were able to repair what was believed to be lost, their bond stronger than ever.</p><p>Having realized their dreams and potentials, the pair sets out on another uncharted journey, their future now intertwined, brimming with promises that have yet to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's all folks! What do you think?</p><p>This is personally my favorite Pokemon fanfic that I've written thus far -- mostly because it centers around a certain redhead whom I've emotionally connected with. After writing Sonia's segment, I got a bit teary-eyed and felt a sense of comfort over the fact that I finally found a character who I can relate to in terms of my struggles and yes, there would be times when I'll be haunted by my past mistakes and decisions, but in the end, I'm really happy now (and really happy that I found a path specially made for me)</p><p>Leon and Sonia's long-distance 'zoom hangouts' are inspired by my weekly zoom meetings with my two BFFs (Thursday, 8 pm sharp being our iconic date and time since the start of quarantine)</p><p>As for the sleeping part, well I just went with the flow -- inspired by the countless tik tok videos I've seen of couples sleeping during their video calls (which i find to be endearing so I personally recommend you all to go ahead and check'em out on Youtube!)</p><p>Graduate school will begin next week so my updates might be a bit stagnant from here on now, but I'll do my best to give you all the best content as much as I can!</p><p>Welp, that's all for now! Thank you so much for taking the time to read (and review!) Stay safe, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>